It's Not Just A SchoolIt's A Spy School
by Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan
Summary: Cameron Morgan lost her memory in a mission with her parents. She was placed in hiding by the name of Cameron Becker. She was soon found by her godfather Solomon. She sets out to find the truth in her father's death while confronting many problems.
1. Summary? :

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Well..This is the re-write, I do hope you like it. :) Oh and by the way, I do not own any of Ally Carter's book. :D  


* * *

**

Summary: It's not just a school…It's a spy school.

**This story is about a teenage girl named Cameron. Her life changed one day when she went shopping with her friend, Liz. Why? She was kidnapped and was told a story...well her past more like it. The past that she never remembered because her so called amnesia. She was kidnapped by someone...which so happened to be her godfather who was taking her to a school...a spy school...that day her life went from normal to abnormal...spy normal.**

**

* * *

Please, review or something. Tehee...:P  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mall Incident

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: This is the ACTUAL first chapter..I hope you like it. :P I don't own Ally Carter's book..She does. :P**

**

* * *

Chapter one: The Mall Incident**

"Cammie, come on! Hurry up, we still have more shops to go before they close at 4:00!"Complained my best friend Liz, who was holding 10 bags, literally, without falling down.

I sighed and exclaimed sarcastically. "Yey, Shopping!" I ranned a hand through my dirty blonde hair pulling back my bangs which came right back down into my dark emerald eyes. Ever since our parents let us take the train, we went shopping on every Saturday. I sighed again for the second time. I still wonder why I let her drag me every Saturday morning to shop.

I groaned and grabbed some of the bags that were falling off her. Liz rolled her eyes, sensing my mood. "Fine...how about...you stay here and I go shop for the rest of the hours. I'll meet you at 4:00 outside, okay?"I nodded.

"I'll go buy me some usefull stuff." I said, staring at her multiple bags. She glared at me and stalked away with tsk.

I laughed silently and decided to head towards the map and see where I should go next. I was tapped on the shoulder. It was a blonde-headed woman with black eyes. She looked like a buiseness woman because she has her hair tied up in a donut and was wearing a black suite and heels.

I heard her say to me, "Excuse me, miss. But can you tell me where borders is? This is my first time being here since I am new in town and all."

I nodded my head. "You have to go up one floor. If you go by the elevator then you'll immidiately see infront of it."

I tried to smile at her but it came out a bit awkward because she wasn't paying any attention to me, instead it looked like she was looking for someone, since she kept looking around her surroundings.

"Thank you, young lady. I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for you." She said, before turning around and walking straight towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, a blonde girl came out. I was confused. It was the same woman instead with a short jean skirt and a red t-shirt. I frowned. Shouldn't she have done that in her own house? Since I was bored I decided to follow her. I was quite good at it too. Once I had followed my father when he was going to buy my birthday present. Only because I was very curious.

I started walking towards the elevators where I had seen her go. I looked at the elevator's number, the one that she had gone in. It said 3rd floor. I smiled and walked towards an elevator which had just arrived and all of the people filled out. I walked in and pressed the number. I looked around only to find an handsome boy. He had wavy dark brown eyes with equal brown eyes. Then all of a sudden it went dark. That's when I heard a husky voice say "Great, the elevator's out."

**Zach's P.O.V:**

I walked quickly towards the elevator where I had seen my target go. I grinned this mission was the funnest ever. Mission, you asked? Well..you can't tell anyone but I am a spy that goes to a school named Blackthorn. It's a school for suppose genuises but in reality is a school of spies. The only other school that is almost exactly the same expect is for girls is the Gallapher one.

I was currently following a girl from such school. Or so I guessed. I mean...I was watching her scan through some t-shirts in hot topic and then I looked away but when I looked back she wasn't there anymore. I had looked all over the place but she wasn't there anymore. I mean...who can trick a spy better than a spy?

I lunged foward succeding on entering before it closed the doors. I saw her press the number 3. I smirked. I knew it...she even knows were I was going to meet , my spy teacher. I looked at her and saw her eyes widened, obviously startled. I saw her scan me up and down. So I decided to do the same. She had dirty blonde hair with purple hightlights. She, as well, had dark emerald eyes. Before I had a chance to glance at her clothes, the elevator's lights went out.

I sighed and said out loud. "Great, the elevator's out."

She suddenly popped out saying, "Why are you wearing your school clothes?"

I lied, it's what spies to best. "I'm on a school trip. We're visiting the museum on the front."

She spoke harshly and said, "I don't believe you, the museum closes on saturdays."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do you know that?" I thought,_ Gallagher girl_.

"I went their for a school trip and saw the schedules."

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing that she was not going to see. Crap, she's good. What now? I thought quickly on what to say.

"Well...I guess my teacher didn't know and I think he was asking for the bus to come back. That's why he told us that we can go to the mall while we wait."

I smirk at myself for the quick thinking. A few minutes later, I heard her whisper to herself. "Liz is going to kill me!" My eyes widened. A spy wasn't suppose to say out loud their partner's name. Perhaps she's a normal girl with a spy's ability? Last time I checked I was suppose to follow a girl named Bex. I decided to introuduce myself that way she'd say her name.

"I haven't introuduce myself. My name is Zach." I smiled at her but winced when I remembered that she couldn't see anything in the responded while sliding down the wall.

"Nice to meet you, Zach. My name is Cameron...but you can call me Cammie." I sat down next to her and told her quietly after a while. "You know...you can sleep on my shoulder if you want. I'll wake you up when the elevator starts working again."

Even if it was dark, I could still see her blush before she layed her head down on my shoulder and mumbled to me a thank you, in which I responded with a your welcome. An hour passed and the elevator started to move again.

I decided to wake her up. With much difficulty. I cursed softly, she could have told me she wasn't a light sleeper. With a final shake, she woke up, blinking at the sudden light."Oh...the elevator's back on..." She looked at me and realized the look in my face. "Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you that I wasn't so much of a light sleeper?"

I nodded standing up...she blushed even deeper which let me thinking, "Cute". Suddenly the door opened and I was dragged out by my friends which were bombering me with questions about the girl. Mr. Solomon dragged me out of the bunch and asked me who she was.

I responded. "Oh..her name is Cammie-" I was interrupted by him asking if it was the short version of Cameron. Suspicionsly, I answered. "Yes, why you know her?" Because after all last time I heard he didn't have any family left.

"No...No...I don't think I know her...The only Cameron I know died..along with her parents." He said walking back to the group that looked like was causing much trouble.

I sighed and was about to walk back to the group when suddenly Cammie came running in front of me.I raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes? You came running all the way over here for? Or was I just too handsome to stay away from?" I asked teasing her, obviously amusing her quite a bit.

"No...I was just going to say thank you for being so nice to me..in the elevator." She said while smiling.I nodded and grinned suddenly with an idea.

"It's no problem..but you have to pay me back...with a kiss." Her eyes widened and she was going to protest but I had already leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then I turned around and walked away not before saying, "I hope I see you again."

**ON MONDAY: **

I was running to the front of the school because I was late for the bus. But by the time I was there, the bus had already left. I sighed and started ringing mom but suddenly I couldn't see anything and my mouth was clogged. I was kicking and punching but I was thrown in the car and left alone. The car started and after a few hours it stopped. I suddenly felt myself being thrown on someone's shoulder. I grunted when I hit impact.I was put in the chair and left alone to my thinking. I had tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Someone pulled out the duck tape, which earned a whimper from me. Then he took of my blindfold. I blinked and saw a tall-man...

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-Chan: I hope you like this chapter..Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hope you like this chapter as well. I am glad for the many reviews and hope that more will keep coming. Or and by the way I don't own any of Ally Carter's books. :)**

* * *

** Chapter two: The Deal.**

The man had brown hair and onyx eyes. He was sitting in front of me with blank, sorrowful eyes.

"Cameron Morgan." He started but paused when he saw my confused eyes.

"Um...I think you got the wrong person...My name is Cameron Becker." I spoke slowly as in unsure.

He rose an eyebrow and murmured to himself. "So they even changed your last name..why even keep the first one if it was like that?"

This time it was me that had asked a question. "What do you mean they changed my last name?"

He sighed and stood up. "I will explain...but you WILL not speak and listen if you have any questions then ask when I am done."

I nodded and got as comfortable as I could..since my arms were still tied up and all.

"I am Joe Solomon...and I'm your godfather." He said softly. I frowned.

"Your adopted-" He started but I interrupted with a laugh.

"What do you mean I'm adopted? Ha...I've been with my parents since like forever." He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you even remember anything before you were 10?" He questioned me.

I wrinkled my nose. "They said that it was normal to forget what happened when you were 6...but they said that I had hit my head when I was ten and was in a coma and so when I woke up...I didn't remember anything."

He laughed a humorless one. "How about I make you a deal? A deal you can't say no to?"

I frowned even more. "What is it?"

"I will let you go but only on one condition. There's guards everywhere in this house. If you can beat them or at least get past them then you're free to go when you pass the property line. You can go home and then you will ask your parents. If you want to leave or if you're kicked out then I think by then you will remember...You will know where to find me."

I put on my fake grin and replied, "You did say I couldn't say no to it."

He nodded. He grabbed something in his pocket and put it on top of the table. It was a sharp looking pocket-knife and a map.

"This will be your weapon...and this is the map to this place. The red spot there is the territory line. You pass that and no one will be following you...well attacking you. I will have a few guys follow you." He paused when he saw me raise an eyebrow. "As if you haven't noticed already...we aren't the only one looking for you...But I'll explain that some other time."

"What do you mean some other time?" I asked puzzled.

"Well...We ARE going to see each other again sometime." He chuckled and walked away.

After a few minutes , I sighed and started struggling with the ropes. Then I immediately eyed the pocket-knife in the table...

* * *

**Kurohyo-chan: I AM SOOOO SORRY! That it's soo short...:) But I hope you like it..Plz Don't forget to review for me. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: It has begun

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I don't own any of Ally Carter's Movies. :P

* * *

**

**Chapter three: It has begun..the deal that is.**

I sighed and then heard a loud siren. I froze and my hair stood up, and then my reflexes hit in. I kicked the top side of the table, making it almost fall on me. But I succeded on what I wanted, the knife fell limply on my lap. I grabbed it and cut my ropes. I pushed the table over to one of the guards that came in and quickly ran to the other guard, who was trying to help his friend, and hit his neck with a karate-chop. (Note: I have no idea how to write this things, soo please bare with me..:D) I murmured so myself with a grin as I watched the guard slop down to the floor. "Wow..I didn't think it'll actually work." The guard had manage to get out from behind the table but I had already ran out.

I started running down the hall. I hid behind a wall as I heard steps getting closer and closer. I scanned the place where I was and smirked. The ceiling only made my escape easier. I jumped up and grabbed part of the ceiling that was partly broken. I pulled myself up and removed the plastic thing. (I try)

I flung up and landed with a huff. I heard the steps walk quickly to my spot but I just grinned and let out a breath I was holding. I had already blocked my entrance to the ceiling and was crawling slowly towards the light.

I chuckled silently and jumped of..It somehow let to a cave...(don't ask me just go along with it). I landed on the dirt with a thud. I could already hear the sound of my victory in my ears...I paused...oh wait no...that's just the sound of clapping.

"F*ck." I murmured and slowly turned to my right to see a guard grinning with what looked like a chain saw. My eyes widened at the sight and I easily took of running to the forest.

"Maybe I can loose him and pass the border line." I thought as I dodged the trees and jumped over the roots.

"Little girl!" I head him shout at me from behind. It looked like he was gaining on me. But that only made me push myself faster and tried not to look back.

"Don't run! JUST COME AND FIGHT ME!" I heard him roar and laugh manically.

I flinched and ran even faster than before. I saw the border line outlined with a flag. I grinned and shouted back.

"I'll stop running by the time you stop trying to attack me, B*TCH!" I passed the border line, laughing my ass off.

I kept running for some miles making sure no one was going to attack me. I huffed and slowed down as I reached town. That house was far inside the forest.

I sighed and walked into the city. Walking with the crowed, I slowed down as I saw some guys around my age eying me with grins on their faces. I frowned. So that's what he meant by having people following me

The boys walked towards my direction. I sped up and turned around a corner. Dropping my jacket into a trash can, I tied my blue shirt so that it showed my toned belly. I grabbed the pocket knife and cut the ends of my hair, making my bangs to the side. I pulled it on a pony tail. I then stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulling my dark glasses on my eyes. I sighed and bend down rolling up my black baggy pants showing high tops converse.

I walked out of the alley with a bored look on my faces and glanced around, walking into the crowed again. This time I walked in a normal pace and went in and out of the crowed, heading towards my house. Or that' s what I thought I should call it.

No one followed me as I reached my house. That's when I saw him. He was leaning against the tree in front of my house with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. I glared at him but then I realize...it was him! The boy from the mall...what was his name? _"Zach!"_ I thought.

I walked towards the door of my house, passing him, I spoke harshly.

"So you were one of them?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me shocked. "Y-y-you? W-w-w-hat? You're the legendary Chameleon?"

I paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "As if you didn't now...I don't remember anything from my past. If it existed at all."

He looked down, ashamed. "I-i-i'm sorry."

I tsk-ed and walked inside my house. There was my mother sitting in the couch, asleep with a beer on her hands. My siblings were looking at her sadly as father grabbed her softly.

"Leave her there and wake her up. I need to speak with both of you, alone." I said coldly and monotonly.

They looked up in shock. "Cammie!" My little siblings ran to me to hug me. I only side stepped and walk to my father, grabbing him by his collar.

"Why did you lie to me?" I hissed through my lips. I clenched my jaws so hard that I thought it would break.

He flinched and almost dropped mother. "You guys leave me with Cameron...I have to tell her something important."

They all nodded and ran towards their room. We didn't move until we heard a couple of slams. He sighed and laid mother on the couch, slowly shaking her.

"Honey, honey...wake up." Mother opened her blue eyes and sat grouchily. "What is it?"

"It's about time, we tell her the truth...since after all...she is demanding for the truth."

Mother suddenly glared at me while father sat down.

"Fine." She spat. "I don't need to take care of a trouble maker anymore!"

I didn't sit down. Just went even more tense than what I already was.

"You aren't my daughter! I just found you abandoned in the orphanage. They said that all you knew was that you're name was Cameron. We took you with us but I regret it!" She said sorrowfully and tearfully.

I sighed and stood up. Walking up the stairs slowly, I heard them call after me. "I'm leaving...My past has already come to get me."

I walked towards my room and sat down on my bed. When I felt faint. With a soft thump. I fell backwards, my eyes rolling white. Flashbacks of my past came to me. The times when my real father laughed and hugged my mother who was smiling at me. When they congratulated me for every time I did something good. The time when they both taught me and help me with missions. The fights and tears I went through to achieve my title. **_The Chameleon._**

I fell asleep still dreaming of my flashbacks. What felt like hours, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and packed everything before taking a bath and getting dressed on my fighting clothes. Yes, I'm a person who get's into fights after school like in the movies. I had on my dark red t-shirt and my baggy pants with my combat boots. With a sigh, I grab my bag with all the necessary things and money as I said to myself. "I'll buy some more clothes later."

I walked down to meet teary siblings and a sobbing mother with a pissed father.

"Where do you think you are going, young Missy?" he screamed at me. I side stepped him but he had grabbed my fore-arm. I flipped him over me and into the ground/ I growled softly.

"I'm leaving since I'm so much of a burden. But then again I had to leave either way. If I stayed here you guys would get in danger. I have to leave... I have a meeting at 4." With a small salute, I stepped over him and walked out of the house only to meet with a snoring Zach still under the tree but now laying down.

I walked over and hovered over him to look at his face. He looked peaceful sleeping in this dangerous world. I sighed and poked his forehead before whispering. "Hey there. Wake up...I'm assuming you'd know where I am going."

He slowly opened his eyes and whispered back. "Yes, I do."

With that they both stood up straight and walked towards their destination...The Blackthorn School...And May I Add For Boys?

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hope you like this chapter too..I think It's longer right? :D Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Being lied to

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Chapter four...Hope you like it..Oh I don't own any of Ally Carter's books. :P  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter four: A lie.**

I sat down on the comfy couch as I watched Solomon and Zach talk quietly among themselves. I sighed and thought back to the past events.

"Cameron? Mr. Solomon is going to explain everything like he promised." I heard Zach say softly to me, while shaking my shoulder in the same matter.

I blinked and looked at Solomon, who sat down in front of me on the coffee table. I looked around and saw a woman with sad brown eyes and blond hair. She looked at me with a sad expression as she hurriedly came running at me, catching me off guard with a hug.

I looked at Solomon over her shoulder with confused eyes. He sighed and grabbed the woman who sobbed quietly, he steadied her and sat her on the sofa next to me.

"Cameron..You know..How do I say this?" He murmured the last part to himself.

The woman suddenly straightened up and and turned me to face her with soft eyes and a smile on her lips.

_"Bipolar, much?"_ I thought.

" Cameron Morgan. Your father is dead..well murdered...beside him was your mother, who was found severely injured hugging him to her, crying her eyes out. Their daughter was taken away from them and was hidden from any potential danger but only your mother knew this. Your mother looked for her everywhere and finally she has found her daughter." The woman paused and smiled even wider.

" Cameron Morgan. I am your mother, Rachel Morgan."

I stared at her with a blank face and spoke harshly at Solomon. " Mr. Solomon, I don't like being lied to."

He looked at me, blinking furiously. _"What a good actor he is." _I thought.

While the woman frowned and stood up quickly. "How did you know that? You don't remember anything, right? You shouldn't know how your mother looks like!"

I stood up and kept staring at Solomon. "What is the meaning of this? Telling me that is my mother...this clone of hers! What is going through your mind? "

Solomon motioned Zach for him to sit me back down. Zach walked towards him and hugged my waist, whispering to me, "Calm down, Cammie. It was just a test from your real mother. The story was true. Your mother couldn't come so she sends an agent look-a-like for her. She wanted to see if it was really you."

I shook my head and glared at Solomon who rose his hand as a surrender sign.

"I still won't believe you. How can I be sure my mother is still alive? How can I trust you when I just meant you?"

Suddenly the door opened and a voice broke my anger into bits. "You better believe it, honey."

I turned around and saw her...The Real Rachel Morgan..My mother. She was standing there smiling brightly with all her glory in the door.

I broke free from Zach's embrace and ran to hug my mother. After a while of just standing there, she settled for a few words that made me freeze.

"Now down to business." She paused and wretched out of my tight hug only to stare at me with cold eyes yet soft. "Cammie...you have to remember everything we taught you...You're in danger as well as every girl and boy in the academy."

I nodded and stepped back. "I remember some things...But I'm still blank."

My mother nodded as I walked back to the couch. "I promise I'll try everything to remember."

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I don't remember all of the descriptions so if I have something wrong then Please tell me. ^.^ I hope you liked this. **


	6. Chapter 5: An Oath

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Sorry for the short chapter...:( But I do hope you like it! Plz review for old and new readers! ^_^ I will answer...well...it most likely depend on how many there are! :P Read and Review! Oh...Before You keep reading, I think I changed a few things that MIGHT not be compatible with some parts of the chapter...but It is sooo small that I don't think you will notice...^_^  
**

**_Kurohyo doesn't own any of Ally Carter's stories._  
**

**Chapter five: An Oath.**

I sat in my mother's office with Zach by my side and Solomon on the other. My mother was reading a folder in her desk at the front. After a few minutes of tense silence, she finally raised her head and looked at me with hard eyes.

"Cameron Morgan.." She paused as in thinking carefully her words. "Since you can not go back into hiding then you will stay here as Solomon's apprentice, you can say. You will help him with anything he needs..." She paused and then continued. "With his classes of course, that he will be starting today. Since you don't remember much then Solomon and I will help you try and capture those memories again." She looked at Zach and then back to me. "Zach, here, will be going back to his OWN school. You can visit him anytime...with MY permission of course and he can do vice-versa (spl?).

"Mom..Can I speak with you? Alone, I mean." I asked hesitantly while Solomon and Zach narrowed their eyes at me. "I want to strike a deal with you...and I want to know some things as well. Before they leave...I want to say that I remember partly everything...but some things are still in blank."

My mother, Rachel Morgan, nodded and dismissed both of them out of the door. She stood up and watched them leave then close the door behind them. She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. Her face showing clearly what she felt. Curiosity.

"Well...What did you want to negotiate with me? What deal do you want to strike? What do you want to know? What do you want to tell me, Cammie?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head at her and motion her to sit back down. She complied.

"The deal will go like this, Rachel." I said her real name, showing her how serious I was. "I will agree to everything you have said but while I am working as Solomon's apprentice, I will be looking for any information concerning dad's death or murder. I want questions answered..answers that I WILL get.." I paused letting her think it over. "I don't want any secrets being kept from me..not for missions nor for my own good. I think I've handled enough in my life. Even though I am only 18 years old. Please take this into consideration. Or else I would have to disagree with you on everything." I begged her on the end.

She looked over me and sighed. "I will agree..but there are somethings that are suppose to be kept secret. Confidential is what we call it. If I can tell you I will but if I am ordered to not to then I won't. Do you understand that?"

I nodded and smiled a little. "That's all...So what now? How about we check how your cooking is?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly, hugging me with all her might.

"Well then it's a promise? I'll tell you everything I know and will let you search for any hints of your father's murder. You will stay here and help Solomon train those sisters. Okay?"

I smiled.."It's an oath, then."

She stepped back and held me in arms length, a grin in her face.

"So what's for dinner?" I winced.

* * *

**Kuro-chan: I hoped you liked it...I'm sorry for the short chapter like a mentioned earlier. If you have any questions plz review? And I will answered you! xD**


	7. Author's Note: Votes

Sorry...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm stumped and well...I haven't been using my laptop coz I can barely walk! Don't ask why...Plz...Coz I really won't know how to answer you...and no it's nothing perverted. Haha...Well anyways concerning the story...I have three ideas for the next chapter but I don't know which to write. Here are the ideas...If one has more votes then the other then I'll write the next chapter concerning that one..or if you have a better idea then tell me...I would make some changes..:)**

**1. Cameron having a secret sister...(explanations will be given in the chapter if you agree to this one...Hehe...I won't give you all the details.)**

**2. Cameron pretends to be a new student and fools around with the other girl/sisters of the sisterhood...:) And she gets information of what had changed since she had left and then in the end they find out that Cammie is the Headmistress's daughter and now Solomon's helper..or apprentice which ever you want to go with...(More will be added).**

**3. The third one is almost the same exact one than the second one only that instead of the sisterhood finding out by themselves well..instead of Solomon telling them...Her Aunt...Yeah from the third book...Appears before Solomon says it and tells the rest of the sisterhood who she really is...And yes she, the Aunt, will be guarding Macey on this one too..(Ooopz...a Spoiler) (I still need to read the fourth book anyways. T.T)**

**Oh and please go to my profile and vote on the poll..That way I'd know which one to pick..:)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you choose correctly...The Vote will end on...today's Monday...mmm...On Tuesday to Wednesday...Whichever you tell me...:) Anyways...Peace and Love...**

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan..:P**


	8. Chapter 6: She leads an act

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I'm sorry for the loong wait. But the vote was decided so here's the chapter..oh well the first part. I wanted to replace the normal Cammie from the book because she was absent for most of the time and I had an idea... or vision...whatever...so I added the last idea thing from the author's note. :) I don't own Ally Carter's books.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: She leads an act.**_

I walked down the halls of the Gallagher Academy. My fingers softly hitting the tiled wall. I smiled as I remembered the times that I used to sneak out of the school to think. To leave teachings or to let out stress…I always liked to go through the hidden passage ways. But then I frown. "Those are the least important things, I am to remember." I sighed, thinking. _"How would they know that my father, my mother, and I were in the car? Who was it? How come they haven't even figured out a single clue of whom it was? Who opened fire at the car and dropped a bomb on it while the truck ran into us?"_ Those questions of mine weren't answered. I needed to go to the library to check anything. "_First will be the computers…hack into the FBI and look over the case… or cases relating to the situation_." I sighed and continued down the hall way, turning right if needed. I looked down at the paper that I had in my hand. It said.

"Your room number will be 213. You already have clothes in there that will possibly fit you. You may take a bath and sleep or explore…but at exactly 4, you will arrive at the dinner table as I introduce you to the sisterhood. " -Your mother and the headmistress, Rachel Morgan.

I smiled slightly. "I guess I should check out my room and take a shower." I scrunched up my nose. "Who knows what I smell like right now?"

Walking towards my room, I glanced behind me. Three to two girls walked towards my direction, silently. I chuckled and thought to myself. _"I am glad that I remember my training. The sad thing is the missing parts of the mission concerning about my father….the kidnapping that once was held before the accident as well…" _Sighing, I entered the room that said **213. **

After the shower, I got dressed in a dark blood red shirt that ended just to my shoulders and black skinny pants with a white belt on and some black converse. I tied up my hair and put on some liner. That was all…and I was ready to explore. With a grin, I walked out of the room, only to face the same three girls that were behind me. They stared at me with curiosity.

"You must be new." The middle one said with her British accent. I rose an eyebrow. _"I wonder if they knew of The Chameleon.."_ I thought to myself, smugly but decided with something.

"Actually yes. They just recruited me on Monday and told my parents about some boarding school…and all of the high intelligence things." I smiled nicely. "But then they turned around when my parents nodded and had left me alone to speak with them that this wasn't a normal school." I threw my head back and laughed. "They said that this school trained top spies of the world. Something about sisterhood." I then shrugged. After I finished my speech, I looked at the annoyed looks of the three. _"I must still have those acting skills from my training." _

"Well, what they told you was the truth. What you will see is nothing like the world you were before…Um…what is your name?" One of the smaller ones asked kindly. She had thick glasses on.

"It is polite to say your own name before you asked anyone else." I smiled smugly, well…acting the part of course. I wanted them to believe that I was actually new and was one of them...well a new student.

The British girl's eyes twitch but held out her hand. "I am Rebecca Baxter…but I prefer to be called Bex."

My eyes shined. I hold out my hand and shook hers before fixing my eyes on the next one, who hasn't said anything. That's when I realized. _"Isn't that Macey McHenry?" _I thought to myself but I was brought out when I felt the grip in my hand tighten. I fixed my eyes back to Bex's…thought she was smiling, it was obvious that she was a bit irritated.

"I told you my name, but you haven't said yours yet." She retracted her arm back to her side. While my smile grew bigger though my cheeks hurt.

"Of course, I haven't. Your other two friends need to give me their names before I say mines." I looked back at Macey, who glared down at me. "Though I already know that this is the "oh so famous" Macey McHenry…It is certainly nice to meet you." I chuckled.

"I am Elizabeth but please call me Liz." The smaller one said with a smile.

I nodded. "My name is Cammie Becker. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." They all smiled before looking at each other quickly and back at me. "Actually we were heading towards the diner. Since it's going to almost time and we were heading to look for our other friend…Would you like a tour with us while we look for her?" Bex asked.

I smiled. "Sure. That would be best. I am such a loss with directions anyways." I grinned at them while Bex and Macey chuckled and Liz giggled.

We all headed down the hall. They showed me the kitchen and some of the classes before heading towards the attic. Though I had raised an eyebrow at them, no one had said anything. When we got there, I knew the answer. There sitting at the window, looking out from it, was a girl. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She slowly turned around and her eyes went directly towards me.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly while Bex smiled and ushered her over to us.

"This is Cammie Becker." She said, her accent heavily noticeable. The girl nodded and said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Amulet Cameron." She smiled kindly. "I'm the headmistress's adopted daughter."

"Adopted daughter?" I was surprised when my voice came out steady because in my head, I was screaming. _"ADOPTED DAUGHTER? WHY HASN'T MOTHER TOLD ME ANYTHING?" _

"Yeah… Well since we still have time, I guess I can tell you my story." She motioned everyone to sit down. They all did…very eagerly If I might add. Either they really like the story or they haven't heard of it until now.

"Well, I wasn't adopted until my 3rd year here." She looked at me. "I am in my 5th year."

I nodded at her, motioning her that they had "explained" it to me.

"Okay well. It was because my old parents didn't want a "rebel" or something like that. Because I was and am always sent to the hospital and the only excuse is that I always get into fights when I'm out of this school. But the real reason is because "someone" or  
"some group" is somewhat after me. I rather not go into that…but anyways I was so depressed and always ate with the mistress and stayed with her deceased husband's family while everyone else goes with their family. So she decided that since I was already part of her family that she would adopt me. I was happy and totally agreed to her and so were the 'grandparents". So here I am as Amulet Cameron." She smiled widely at me.

I smiled at her as well. So while we walked towards the diner, I made a plan. _"Mother didn't tell me but she will in the dinner place, I'll make sure of it. Mother said that she wanted me there at exactly 4 but it's 3:30 right now. So I'll just make an excuse that I need to go back to my room and then hide out in the passage way close here until the clock hits 4." _I smirked. Yup that was my plan for the moment. Genius, isn't it?

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hope you liked this chapter and the added idea thing. :) Please review and I hope for you to keep reading and liking my story. :P**


	9. Chapter 7: Now they know

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Okay this chapter is finally here. I hope you like it..even though it's more than slightly short. :P Plz review. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Now they know. **

I sighed and passed a hand through my bangs. "Hey.." They all turned towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to go back." I turned around but was stopped when Macey said.

"Where are you going? We are suppose to go the diner now."

"The Mistress wants me to wait in her office. She said she had something to tell me before everyone else meets me." I lied partly. They all nodded and continued their way towards the diner room.

I sighed and headed towards where I last remembered was the passage way. I did find it and entered it. It was dusty…you can say….well if you didn't like spiders then you shouldn't be there either. It leads towards the diner and ended inside by a picture that I think was still there since I left. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 3:50. All I needed to do is listen intently and before it hits four sneak out and appear behind Rachel…my mother…when it did hit four. I smiled at my little plan.

Leaning in, I heard clearly what my mother was saying…or I mean what she was saying last because somehow…after all my thinking the clock had hit 3:59...which means I need to get going.

I slowly crawled out from the little door. Going along the darkness of the room…I walked slowly behind my mother, who was finishing with her speech. My guess that it had already hit 4.

"And so you girls must have been wondering why there is an extra chair next to Joe Solomon this year." She looked around at the girls, who nodded. "Well…there is one reason…but I believe she will say it herself." She paused. "Sisters of the Gallagher Academy…please say hello to the return of our lost sister…and my daughter…Cameron Morgan!"

I slowly stepped from the shadows behind my mother. I heard more gasps as I leaned my chin against my mother's shoulder, who slightly and unnoticeable jump.

"For those who are slightly yelling the questions." Some of the girls blushed. "I am Cameron Morgan, the Chameleon spy that was lost in a mission."

I stepped around my mother and leaned against the chair that was, apparently, for me. "I was in what some would call, Hiding. " I sighed. "I can't remember much about what happened during and after the mission…and that is why I am here."

I glanced around and saw the girls from earlier with wide eyes. "I am here to support…or rather help Solomon in his teachings…perhaps if I decide to teach then I will ask my mother here, if I can have my own class…but to this point, I want nothing to do with you girls." They narrowed their eyes at me, even my mother. "Before coming here, I acted as one of you girls. Four girls confronted me and showed me around. I will not utter their names. But I will ask them a question." I looked around and purposely stared at them for more than a second. "What if I were an enemy?"

They all flinched. I hardened my eyes. "You will have much to learn. Do not approach me as if I were your friend. I am Solomon's help…but I assure you…I am tougher than Solomon in my teachings. I will not tolerate failure because while a mission...one error can be your end."

With that I turned around and walked away while Solomon walked with me. Outside he grabbed my arm and asked. "Why did you do that?"

I smiled slightly. "If I remember correctly, there is a saying. "Treat your friends as if they might become your enemy."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

My smile widened. "I have no idea." But as I spoke my smile had slowly transformed into a sad one. "But you know me…I just want them safe. So to do that you have to make them tough."

He smiled sadly as well. "Yes….that is true."

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Plz review...:P I hope that you liked this one.**


	10. Another Author's note: Late Upgrade

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Hi! This is my second author's note. **

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Late Update  
**

**I'm sorry. I'm going to be updating late. I'm writing the 8th chapter but I feel that it's been tooo many days without me writing something to you guys and that you guys would feel that I was abandoning the story...**

**So here I am re-assuring you that I am still doing this...I've just been busy coz the lights keeps going out and then I didn't really have the feeling to write and when I did, I didn't have the laptop near me and stuff like that.. T_T Sooorry.. I hope you forgive me. :P**

**

* * *

Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I reeeaaaally dooo hope you forgive me and keep waiting for the next chapter...I will update it by the next week or soo..:P Probably tomorrow..who knows?  
**


	11. Chapter 8: Tailing Adopt Sister?

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Well...It's finally here. I am sorry that the chapter seems sorry..and how long it took me to write it but I just really haven't had the feeling. :) But here it is and I will update the other chapter as soon as I can...or finish it. :) Hope you like this chapter and review! :P**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 8: I'm to tail adopt. Sister? **_

After the small talk with Solomon. I headed towards the Mistress's office. Knocking twice but no answer. My eyes narrowed but nonetheless I opened the door that was after all was my mother in her chair. She stared at me with hard filled eyes.

"I didn't say you can come in."

Ignoring her, I sat on the window stall. "Why didn't you tell me?" She chuckled hoarsely. "If I did, then you'd believe that I was lonely…and scared."

I rose my eyes from the window to where my mother was. "Are you?"

She flinched away. "You were away! I thought you were dead. I didn't want to be alone anymore…I mean my husband is dead and I lost sight of my daughter…What more is there to say?"

I didn't reply instead, I stood up and picked up a picture. It was Amulette and her smiling.

"Solomon's class will start in 4 minutes." I sighed and looked at her again. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me while I am here?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No…Amulette's the only thing."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm not angry with you. But when I said I didn't want to be left in the dark, I seriously meant it."

With that I left her office and walked down the hall towards the stairs. After walking down a couple of flights, I found the room. Going in the room, It seemed to quiet down.

"You're late." Solomon's bored voice broke through the atmosphere. I shrugged. "You're lucky I even came." My eyes fell on him. "You never gave me my schedule." A smile appeared on my lips. "Now did you?"

He winced slightly and turned towards the girls. "Today will be your first assignment." Walking towards the door. "In 20 minutes. Outside, dressed." With that he left.

I sighed. "Well shit….I just came and he leaves?" The girls giggled. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you girls suppose to be getting ready?" They all stood up and hurried towards the door. "Oh…I suggest you to put on comfy clothes!" I hollered towards the girls, who all nodded.

I watched them run off to their rooms. I sighed and closed the door while I was out of the room.

Outside with Solomon:

Walking outside, I saw Solomon leaning on one of the helicopters. I rose an eyebrow at him while he motioned me to get nearer.

"What is this about?" I asked as soon as I was in hearing range.

He smiled, "This will be their second CoverOps, and you will be helping them."

"What was their first..? And if it were the second, then I do not need to be helping them."

He sighed. "Well the first one…went complicated. You see, Amulette was caught by a boy." He paused. "But before so , her teammates were already caught. If I remember correctly, they did the distraction for Amulette or something like that. The professor that they were tailing didn't notice her and so she succeeded with the mission, by grabbing the item that she was suppose to get." He paused again and looked at me.

"What professor was it?" I asked, curious.

"Well the most paranoid one, of course."

"Of course. Things are never easy when you have to follow the paranoid one." I smiled slightly. "So what was the problem with the boy? How did he see her…? I thought mother trained her to be a pavement spy (spl?) ?"

Solomon sighed and ranked a hand through his hair. "Well…From what she told me, It was that the bottle hand slipped away and the boy just so happened to be there just across the street, looking at her digging into the trash."

I laughed. "Okay then. So the kid just stared at her and then grabbed the bottle because it was heading it's way." I paused and thought it over. "And let me guess. She talked him into giving her the bottle."

Even though it wasn't really a question, Solomon answered. "Yes, she even made her own cover story. She added a cat too."

Now that I had to chuckled but that stopped immediately as Solomon continued.

"And they continued seeing each other. She getting away from the school with help of her friends and some secret passage ways that you just HAD to leave unlocked and not dusty old." He glared slightly at me. "Well while she was out there, she had made some "enemies", I think you can say. That enemy was the boy's best friend, and so that boy's best friend decided to show him where Amulette really went to school at. So they were going to climbed over the gates but Amulette stopped them. I don't know what happened between them but anyways. After all the ruckus.." He glanced around and continued but softly this time. "Some group that I will not name, came rushing in and attacked the school to steal a very important CD. The boys and their group saw it so we had to erase their memories."

I sighed. "And that left her heartbroken. So you guys got the CD back and now have her in deep surveillance."

He nodded. "And now we have Macey McHenry."

I nodded. "Yes…so now I see why you want me to help. But with what?"

"I want you to tail Amulette. Anything abnormal happens and I want you to get her out of there and bring her back here…safe and unharmed. Get it?" He asked me, serious now.

"Yes. You want me to bring her somewhere safe, which is here." I sighed. "Then I can go back and make sure all the girls are safe and then kick ass. Right?"

"Yes. But while bringing Amulette back, you might as well grab all the girls that you see. And then you can go back and kick ass, as you said." He smiled at the last part.

The girls started pouring out, as our talking did as well. We nodded at each other and Solomon passed Blind fouls and I helped them get inside the helicopter without tripping.

After 2 hours and 30 seconds, we landed close to a mall. Solomon told them to take their blind fouls off and so they did. That's when he started explaining.

"Okay, girls. In the mall…they are going to be people tailing you. I won't tell you who. But I will let you that you will have to be on top of the roof to meet me at exactly 3:oo. By then you should be able to tell me who has been tailing you." He scanned the girls. "And if you don't. Then I will have to be even more strict in my teachings."

I saw them all gulp as they headed towards the entrance of the mall. I looked at Solomon. He looked at the other helicopter that arrived. I smiled.

"_And this is were the fun begins." _I walked into the mall and into crowd. And simple, disappeared. After all. I am not called _The Chameleon _for nothing.

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Plz review and I hope that now you understand why I made Cameron have an adoptive sister! :) I will update as soooon as I can. :P Oh and before I leave. Kuro-chan does not own any of Ally Carter's Gallagher girls or any other book. :( She does not know why.**


	12. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Well...Anyways... I updated fast this time..:) I might have exaggerated on somethings..so If you don't like this chapter, I can always re-write it..Anyways.. Since someone said that they were hoping that Amulette was bad...:) Then maybe I might comply..and um..I added someone..:) Oh...I don't own Ally Carter's GG' series nor any other books..and she still wonders why...:) Please Review. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: "Unexpected**_.

Cameron has been walking for 15 minutes and she has already spotted Amulette. She admitted that she was good but she still needed a bit of help. She looked to her side and there she find the one that was suppose to be following Amulette…Zach.

She frowned and made her way slowly towards him. Though he didn't notice, she grinned. She jumped on his back and proceeded to glomp him.

"Zaaach~~!" She sang softly in his ear. She felt him wince and relax.

"What are you doing here? Better, yet, Get of me before she notice us!" She heard him exclaim desperately. She frowned yet again.

"She's too oblivious to notice us." She got of him slowly and looked at him, seriously. "I'm here, to check anything too abnormal." Then she looked ahead. "Look, she's still walking around, She hasn't once glanced at us."

"Sorry…I…just don't want to fail this test." Zach said, while looking away.

"Riight." She sighed. "Whatever, I'll leave you alone, It seems I'm not wanted."

Before she would leave, Zach grabbed her hand. "Hey…I'm sorry… Is that well…Never mind." The look in his eyes were desperate but she didn't say anything. She walked back into the crowd and disappeared from his eyes, even though he was following her every move.

Zach sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" He ranked a hand through his hair. He shook his head and said, "I'll deal with it later." He continued his way towards the elevators where he saw Amulette enter.

Cameron watched him enter the elevator. Reaching up to touch her ear piece, she spoke into it. "Tell me, Solomon. What does Amulette have to do with Zach?"

A voice responded. "Well in truth this is Amulette's and the girls' second time doing this. To see if they get it right this time."

She narrowed her eyes. " You still haven't answered my question."

"It seems they have a thing for each other…well it's probably one sided. Amulette seems obsessed with the boy and it seems that until recently that you showed up, He was interested in her too."

A smile came to her mouth. "So it seems my adoptive sister is my rival?"

A chuckle was heard. "Get over here. All the girls are already here and it seems Amulette is about to arrive. "

Cameron entered the elevator and spoke into the ear piece for the last time. "Roger that, captain." She muttered sarcastically. Another chuckle rang in her ear.

While in the elevator, Cameron leaned against one of the walls and closed her eyes as she thought, _"Do I really like Zach?" _

-With Amulette

Amulette reached the top and smiled as she saw Solomon. "Well how did I do this time?"

Solomon sighed and made a motion sign. Another voice came through the air. "Well…truthfully you don't do so well in the pavement artist category.

Her eyes widened as she turned her eyes behind her. In the shadows, Zach was looking at her with blank eyes.

"Zach!" She squealed, slightly. But then frowned. "I didn't see you…does that mean I failed this one?"

Solomon sighed and nodded. "We are going to need to improve that skill and the observing one."

Amulette looked down in shame.

"We will, both, be going down to the helicopter. When you're ready come." Solomon said while passing her, and walking towards the door.

They both left. Amulette sat at the rails of the roof, looking down at all of the people.

"What are you doing here all alone?" A soft voice broke through the atmosphere.

Amulette jumped slightly and turned around, slightly, with a scowl. "How did I not sense you?"

Cameron smirked and pointed to herself. "Spy."

Amulette rolled her eyes and said, while turning back around to look at the people. "You remind me of someone.

"Zach, perhaps?" Cameron went to sit beside her.

Amulette jumped slightly and turned towards her, trying not to show how surprised she was. "How do you know him?"

"Well." Cameron drew on the word but didn't continue her sentence. Amulette getting impatient, asked again.

"Well? How do you know him, Cameron?"

Cameron didn't say anything until she stood up. "We need to head back. The girls and Solomon are waiting for us."

Amulette grabbed her wrist, halting her any movements. "I asked you something."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and turned towards Amulette, who flinched. "People don't always get what they want." She snapped codly at Amulette. Cameron ripped her wrist from Amulette's grasps.

"Whatever." Amulette sighed and followed her towards the door. But the two of them stopped when a voice spoke.

"Of course, she wouldn't want to tell you." A boy smiled. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "M-mike?" She stuttered but regained her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"More like why." Mike sighed and stepped closer. "We need to hurry and get you two to the school before anything bad happens."

"Anything bad?" Amulette asked.

"Yes, girl. That's what I said." Mike glared at her.

The three of them hurried down and rushed into the waiting car. That's where Cameron turned to Mike.

"Aren't you suppose to be the normal one in the family?"

Mike smirked. "I'll explain everything when we get there…Okay?"

Cameron nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Okay I know it's short..But seriously on Word Processor thingy, it's freaking three pages long! :) Well I hope you liked it and please keep reading ..oh! And please review! ;P**


	13. Chapter 10: You know Mike

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan; The chapter is a bit short like last time. But for now it is all I have. ;) So I hope you like this chapter as well... and please keep reviewing! :) I tried to make everyone happy...soo tell me if it's okay! ;)**

**I ALMOST FORGOT! ..Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter's books. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Know Mike. ****J**

They all got to school. The girls went back to their daily schedules and Cameron, Mike, and Solomon went to the Mistress' office.

Solomon knocked on the door and opened it when Rachel said, "Come in."

All three of them walked in. After a while, Rachel stared at Mike and asked coldly, "Who are you?"

"I am…or was…Cameron's brother while she was away and hidden from here."

Rachel nodded and continued asking questions. "Then why are you here? And who really are you…that you know that this is a spy academy?"

"I know because I am part of the CIA." He was about to continue but Solomon beat him to it.

"So you were in Blackthorn first, right?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. I graduated last year. But before that I had a mission the minute I entered the school." He sighed and looked at Cameron. "When she came, I was already informed about it."

"What do you mean..?"

"You spent a year completely in the hospital orphanage. But when we adopted you, I was given a mission to protect you and hide you from the enemies."

Cameron frowned. "Who are?"

He shook his head. "I don't know exactly all the details. But since you remember most to all of the things then it'd be certain that they will attack you sooner or later."

Solomon nodded. "Yes, that makes sense."

Mike turned his head around to face Solomon. "Maybe if you hadn't butt in the situation then this would have never happened." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

Solomon frowned. "Well I wasn't informed of anything. And I thought that it should be safer that she were with us then over there."

"We had everything covered."

Rachel stood up. "Are you saying that the CIA kept my daughter hidden and never told me anything?"

Mike raised his hands. "Hey! Don't take all your anger at me. It was to be sure she was safe. If we told you then the enemy would know. It has ears everywhere."

"If he does, then why are you telling us now?" Cameron asked, softly.

"I'm certain that whatever I am telling you now. They all ready know." Mike sighed. "I'm only hear to inform you this. And that the reason she was hidden was because if the enemy made a move to attack then we'd catch them. But since the scene changed drastically well… we need to come up with another plan."

"Who's we?" Rachel and Solomon asked at the same time. Mike chuckled. "Who's we? Well the CIA and the Gallagher Academy. She is one of yours, isn't she? Besides the CIA needs to catch this group before they make another move."

Rachel nodded. "Well that does sound reasonable. But it isn't just Cammie that is in trouble. There's Amulette too."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "I had not been informed of anything about this girl. So I am guessing that she has nothing to do with this problem."

Rachel frowned. "Alright then…"

Mike smiled. "Well it is time for me to go, now that I have inform you of right about everything."

He walked towards the door. "The CIA will contact you when they are ready to negotiate."

Before leaving, he turned to Cammie. "Will you escort me out, young lass?"

Cameron laughed. "Of course."

They both walked out of the office when Solomon turned to Rachel, who still had the frown.

"Who do you think is informing the 'enemy' about everything we know?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know..." Rachel shook her head, sighing while sitting back down.

-With Mike and Cameron.

"I didn't know you were a spy!" Cammie exclaimed while Mike chuckled.

"Well.. I couldn't really tell you, ya' know?" He smirked. "But now that you know. You should be able to come to me if you are in trouble and in need of help."

Cammie chuckled. "Alrighty then. I guess this is a see you later, right?"

Mike nodded. "Yes… It is a see you later." He hugged her while she hugged back. When he let go of her, his face became serious.

"Oh…and Cammie? Be careful…there are people around here that aren't as they seem…no…not at all."

With that said, He through the gates and got in a car that just happened to be driving by.

Cameron turned around and headed towards her room. "What a day."

**-Unknown P.O.V**

I leaned into the door. Yes, I know it's eavesdropping but it is necessary. Besides they wouldn't know a thing. Well that's what I thought until I heard the so call 'Mike' say.

"Hey! Don't take all your anger at me. It was to be sure she was safe. If we told you then the enemy would know. It has ears everywhere."

I cursed under my breath. "At least they don't know who's doing it."

I got out of the way and hid when I heard Mike was leaving. The door opened and Mike came out with Cammie, elbows were together like they were old friends.

I smirked. "Well at least I have something to inform with the boss." I followed them outside just in time to hear Mike, say again.

"Oh…and Cammie? Be careful…there are people around here that aren't as they seem…no…not at all."

I smiled. "No…not everyone is who they say they are." With that I also walked away, laughing.

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: And that is why you shouldn't talk to STRANGERS! :) Lolz. Well anyways, I hope you liked this chapter...and if you guys guess who the unknown person is then I'll tell you what will happened next! Haha...Or I can just change the person. :P **

**Pl R&R...which I hope and think it's Read and Review! ;P**


	14. Chapter 11: Aunt Abby and Macey's Parent

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: CHAPTER UPDATE! :P I'm already writing the other chapter...hahaha! :) I got some ideas from a reviewer for the other chapter so I hope you look forward to it. ;) And I hope you like this chapter too. Plz review. :) I don't own Ally Carter's books. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Aunt Abby and Macey's Parents.**

I woke up still feeling exhausted from yesterday. But nonetheless, I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day before heading towards the showers. After I took a shower, I got into my clothes, which consisted of a black shirt with long sleeves that ended right above my elbows. Then came the dark blue skinny jeans. I brushed my long dirty blonde hair before putting my eyeliner and then my shoes.

After I did all the necessities, I finally headed out towards the cafeteria. Walking doing the hall, I thought about everything that happened yesterday. _"Yesterday was sure a looong day." _I sighed but then laugh as another thought popped in my head. _"I think I should count how many times I sigh today." _Already with a smile on my lips, I entered into the cafeteria and was greeted with silence. Every girls' head was turned to look at the Headmistress' who was talking.

Surprised, I decided to listen to my mother's speech.

"Today is going to be a little different since Macey's parents are coming to visit the school. So girls, I want you to be in your best behaviors and not show anything abnormal. The school will be set in lock down so it will be considered as code red." Rachel glanced at the freshman girls. "Please, do not panic when you hear code red and see everything change. It is normal if we do not want a person to know that we are spies…or for you girls, spies in training." Then she smiled. "Well that is all, so please enjoy your breakfast. But before I leave, I will say that your schedule might be changed for the day." With that she headed my way and stopped right beside me.

"Cameron Anne Morgan." Her voice sounded cold. It was her professional voice. "You are to assist in guarding Macey and her friends…yes that includes your sister too."

"Adoptive." I corrected and continued to ask. "Doesn't Macey already have guards? And why her friends…if they want Macey, They WILL get Macey and only her…Unless the girls tried to take action then they will be hurt."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just do as you are told…at least just for today. You are to act as a guard when they come here. I am sure they will be people trying things. And yes, I am pretty sure that if Macey is involved then all her friends are."

I frowned. "I can't."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I am a 18 year old teenage girl. **(Kuro-chan: I don't remember what age she was so please forgive me if I got it wrong. ****J****)** When Macey's parents come then they will bring their own hired guards and will take over. They don't know who or what we are. So I am pretty sure, they won't let me take care of Macey as a bodyguard." I said to Rachel, rather slowly.

"You are right and that is why you are going to report yourself to the CIA, they will accept you back and then they will get you together with your aunt." Rachel smirked.

"My aunt?" I frowned.

"Yes, your aunt Abby. Don't you remember? She used to come here a lot and play around with you."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Are you sure that she wants me to be her partner? Since dad was her last partner…I'd think that she were to be depressed…about the idea of me being her partner."

"No. I spoke to her and she said that she would be honored to have the Chameleon as her partner."

"You had everything planned, didn't you?" I sighed, for the second time. **(Kuro-chan: And so the counting begins.)**

Rachel's smirked widened and she walked out of the cafeteria.

I shook my head. _"Mind as well, grab something to eat and then head to the CIA's headquarters'. I have a feeling that they haven't missed me at all…" _I thought but then wondered. "_Would they even accept me back?" _

With that thought in mind, I grabbed myself the special of the day and sat in one of the empty tables. I had all of the girls' eyes on me but I tried to ignored them. After a few minutes later, the bell rang, and I finished my breakfast.

Waiting until everyone left the cafeteria, my eyes landed on Amulette's, who seemed to be glaring at me.

"_She seems mad about something. I wonder what is it." _But after a while, I smirked. _"Perhaps it has to do with me and Zach? Did he tell her something about me?…I wonder what he is doing now anyways." _

-Somewhere close to Gallagher Academy, Zach sneezed.

"Are you getting sick, man?" Grant asked.

Zach shrugged, "Nah', Someone must be talking about me."

Grant laughed and shook his head before looking back at the teacher.

**Back to Cammie's P.O.V:**

I shook my head and got up to throw away my garbage. I was going to leave but was stopped when someone bumped into my shoulder. Looking down, I saw a short girl with black hair and freckles.

"E-e-e-xcuse me." The girl stuttered and ran away.

I raised an eyebrow at her and was startled when someone spoke to me.

"The girl's a weirdo. She doesn't talk to anybody and is really shy. Sometimes we think she's plotting something's because she spends to much time in the library and the girls can never find her." Amulette said with her hands on her hips with Macey, Bex, and Liz standing behind her.

"She doesn't seem a weirdo to me. Besides maybe she isn't a social person and is just too shy to talk to anybody?" My eyebrow rose up even more.

Amulette glared at me, again, and just walked off. The three girls, that were behind her, didn't follow her instead they all were still looking at me.

"Aren't you going to follow her?"

Macey shook her head. "Amullete's been in a mad mood every since the last CoverOps. Besides around this time, she skips the class and we never find her until the lights all have to go off."

"Yeah, I wonder where she goes anyways." Bex wondered out loud.

"Yeah, Every time we ask, we always get the same response." Liz said to clarify Bex's wondering.

Macey nodded. "She snaps at us with the whole "It's none of your business" crap."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll check it out later on. But right now, you girls need to go to class, and I need to go to the CIA."

Liz gasps. "Why are you going to the CIA?"

Macey answered for me before I could even open my mouth. "She's going back to the CIA and get her place back and then come here and guard me." Then she turned to me, "Isn't that right?"

My eyebrows were raised again as I asked how she knew that. Macey only shrugged and replied. "I read Mrs. Morgan's lips when she was leaving."

I laughed, "Macey, you are becoming one fine spy." She grinned and waved her hand at me.

"Well you should get going to, My parent's are coming soon."

I nodded. "Right, well good bye girls."

"Good bye." They all chorused.

While Macey and the rest of the girls got to class, I was already halfway to the headquarters.

"_Now I wonder what Amullete does at this time of hour…." _I sighed. _"She just made herself a suspect to my wonder of how the enemy get's all the information. I mean it makes sense. She is my mother's adoptive daughter, which gives her access to her office. My mother can tell her somethings that may not seem crucial to her but may seem important for Amullete to tell her boss…that is if I am correct. But then again, I do have the suspicion of the shy girl that bumped into me. What if everything I said wasn't true? But it could be just Amulette trying to get herself out of suspicion. But why would she do that if she wasn't even in the suspect list?" _I groaned out in frustration, all of this thinking gave me a headache. But anyways, It was about time I finished thinking because I got to the headquarters. I parked my car and headed inside.

Walking inside the building, the secretary looked up. "How may I help you, miss?"

I nodded. "Can you please contact me with Abby Cameron?"

The secretary frowned. "Do you have an appointment with her? She has not notified me that anyone was seeing her. And she is not suppose to allow visitors."

I sighed for the…well I lost count already.

"Miss….I am her niece. Cameron Anne Morgan."

The secretary looked frustrated. "I am sorry, Miss Morgan. You are not allowed to go passed here… even if you are Agent Abby's niece."

I turned around and face palmed myself but then turned back around to face the secretary again, who went back to reading her magazine.

"Can you at least call her for me?"

"No, I can't. I am sorry, Miss Morgan. But she is about to leave in a couple of hours."

"I know that! That is why I need to speak to her." I growled, already getting annoyed.

"Miss. Morgan, You may have to leave now." I saw the secretary's hand inch downwards were I guessed was the big red button.

"I just need to see her now! Just call her and if she tells you that I shouldn't pass THEN I'll leave."

"I can't, Miss Morgan. I will ask again. Please leave this building." The secretary's hand inch downward again and I presumed that it already reached the red button. But I actually wanted that. Then I would beat up a few of the guards, get my frustration out and then meet Aunt Abby when she comes out to check what was happening. I mentally smiled at the idea but outside I was frowning.

"Ma'am, Please just call her." I pleaded at her while she out right glared at me and pressed the red button.

"Miss. Morgan, Please leave, the guards will be here in a few minutes and if you don't leave before they come here, then they will take you by force." She said, trying to intimidate me.

I shook my head. "I am not leaving here, until I see my Aunt."

She shook her head, as well. "Very well."

Two guards came in and tried to grab me but I flipped one into the other and laughed outloud as they collided. _"Oh, it is good to kick butt." _I thought, but it was interrupted when one of the two guards tried to punch me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back while kicking the other in the chest.

A voice made me smile and release the guard's arm.

"Cameron, I think you had enough fun." Abby laughed while walking towards me.

"Aunt Abby. It's good to see you again." We hugged while the secretary screamed.

"HOW THE HECK DOES A TEENAGE GIRL KICK TWO BIG GUYS ASS?"

We, both, laughed and let go of each other while Abby turned towards her. "Because she is my niece."

The secretary just sat pack down and hit her head with the desk while muttering something incorrectly under her breath.

Abby and me walked towards an elevator and stepped in it. Inside Abby turned to me with a serious face but amusement showing clearly in her eyes. "Let's get your place back, Chameleon."

My eyes lit up and my smile broke wider. "Heck yeah!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hope you like this chapter! :) Please review...coz I seriously heart 'em! :P**


	15. Chapter 12: Her license is back

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I'm sorry for the long wait. :) But I finally finished it and I won't be updating the chapters soo fast because my school just started today soo yeah.. anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review after you're done! :) I do not own any of Ally Carter's books. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Her license is back.  
**

Cameron and Abby walked out of the elevator and into a room full of working people with cool looking technology…well at least that's what Cameron thought.

"So…How do we do this?" Cameron asked while looking at the giant computers.

"Well…First, we go to the boss." Abby snickered, silently.

"The Boss?" Cameron turned towards Abby with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah' kid, even I don't get to see the boss. We just need to go to the person who recruits people and the helper of the Boss." Abby made a left turn towards a far away door.

"You mean the vice-president or something like that?" Cameron followed close behind her.

"Well…I guess you can say that." They both stopped right in front of the door as it said in a deep voice.

"Voice Confirmation."

"Agent Abby Cameron." Abby said while the machine scanned her eye. Then it was Cammie's turn. Though she didn't know what to say…should she say ex-agent or deceased agent or agent in hiding or…or…well she just opted to say.

"The Chameleon, Cameron Anne Morgan. Newly stationed." Cameron shrugged when Abby raised an eyebrow at her. Both of them, smiled at each other while the door opened itself and they both walked in.

They walked into hall with lots of doors. So if you didn't know where you were going then it would be a possibility that you wouldn't find your way around the place.

"Why so many doors?" Cameron asked, though she knew the answer already. (Kuro-chan: *insert sentence above J )

"Well, you must already know that it's for the intruder or something of a kind wouldn't get his way around the place." And then Abby grinned. "That…and we all like to play jokes on the newbies."

They, both, chuckled and continued their way towards the assistant's office.

A few minutes later, they finally got there. Abby knocked while Cameron stood behind her.

"Come in." They heard a grumpy voice say. Abby opened the door to reveal a big looking office, behind the desk and sitting in a big black chair was an old looking man.

"How may I help you, Agent Cameron?" The old man asked, looking at Cameron as if criticizing her.

"Well, Mr. Cruz, I just want to ask a few questions and then I will tell you why." Abby smiled and walked closer before sitting in a chair, leaving Cameron by the door. Cameron stood there for like a minute before going to stand behind Abby…again.

"Then please do go on. This looks interesting." The old man smiled and relaxed his posture which was tense since they first opened the door.

"Is it possible for a spy to revive it's reputation?" Abby's face went slightly serious even though the question was a bit funny…well that is what it seemed to Cameron.

"As in?" Mr. Cruz asked.

"Have you heard of the Chameleon?" Abby questioned again, never answering his question.

"Yes, I have heard. What a misfortune. Such a young lad, disappearing like that and all." Mr. Cruz's eyes twinkled.

"He knows." Cameron thought while narrowing her eyes. She decided to speak even though she knew that her Aunt Abby wasn't done yet speaking. But Abby knowing Cameron would do that made no intention to speak.

"The CIA sent the Chameleon hiding. Did you know that Mr. Cruz?" Cameron asked.

"I think it's safe to speak of it now. So I will answer." Mr. Cruz put his hands in front of his face. "The CIA did put her in hiding and they sent a agent with her to live in the house where she was hiding. But that is all I know."

Cameron nodded, satisfied.

"Do you know who it was?" Abby questioned.

"No, I do not know. I only know that today, she is 18 years old." Mr. Cruz answered with a frown. (Kuro-chan: I still don't know what age I put in the first chapters.) "What is all this about, Agent Cameron?"

Abby sighed. "In a mission, a group attacked a trio of agents that were on a mission, along those three were The Chameleon, her father, and her mother. The enemy planted an undetectable bomb on their car. The accident caused the father to get injured but nevertheless they ran to shelter. Unfortunately for them, the enemy knew where they were going to go and planted some of it's comrades there with guns. The father protected his wife and child but in the progress died. The child had passed out from the pain and the mother passed out as well. A few days later, the CIA found them, still in the ground covered in blood. They sent the child to an orphanage while they made progress for her hiding. When she woke up, she didn't remember anything accept her name. Her mother was sent to an hospital and when she woke up, she did remember and she recovered fast only to find out that her daughter had disappeared, The CIA never told her and her sister was never to tell her. But recently a relatively close friend found her child, and brought her over to the school. While in the progress of bringing her towards the school, She remembered practically everything accept anything concerning of the mission and the enemy group." Abby finished.

"Why are you telling me this, Agent Cameron?"

"This girl behind me is that child." Abby turned around, slightly. Mr. Cruz's eyes widened.

"I am Cameron Anne Morgan but you may know me as The Chameleon." Cameron smiled, awkwardly.

The old man stood up fast and hurriedly went to her side. He grabbed her hand in a shake hold.

"It is nice to meet you!" Then he turned to Abby while letting go Cammie's hand. "So, you must be her Aunt."

Abby nodded.

"And Cameron here, wants to get back into the CIA as the Chameleon."

Another nod.

"Well…that is possible."

A smile now.

"But it will take time for her to adjust."

The smile starts to decrease.

"But I can make arrangements and talk to the Boss."

The smile widens.

"But it cannot be done in one day."

The frown is now in place.

"Mr. Cruz. I only need her license as a CIA and her old stuff, she needs to be my partner while being a bodyguard of Macey McHenry." Abby said.

"Alright. I will take a look at her license and make a few arrangements on it and then I'll give it to her."

"Then she can come to me as my partner."

Mr. Cruz nodded.

"Alright, then it's an agreement." Abby clapped.

"Yes, I will need about an hour. So just wait around there and I will give it to you."

Abby nodded and then turned towards Cameron. "You go back to the school, get everything organized and prepared and when I get there, I'll give it to you."

Cameron nodded and turned towards the door. "See you then." She waved before walking out of the door, through the hallway, inside the giant computer room with cool gadgets, into the elevator, then into the lobby, and then outside the building.

Cameron sat in her car. "Dang…That was a lot of walking." She then smiled and drove all the way towards the school, she parked, and then headed towards Solomon's classroom which he should be teaching now.

She got there and opened the door without knocking.

"Where were you, Chameleon?" Solomon asked with his back turned, he was facing the board while writing something in it.

Cameron walked towards his desk and sat on top of it. "Mom asked me to do something so I needed my license back."

"To what? You're car? Ha! Like you can drive." Amulette laughed while Cameron turned to her.

"No, it's my CIA license." Then she rolled her eyes. "And FYI, I do drive."

Solomon coughed trying to mask a laugh. "Anyways, Cameron, I know what your mother asked for you to do but that won't be for more than a couple of hours away. So I will team you up with Amulette here, since you both are getting along so well."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "On what terms?"

Solomon smiled but ignored the question. "You will follow a boy named Josh."

Gasps were heard. "I guess that's Amulette's ex." Cammie chuckled.

"What about the boy?"

"I already told you about the trouble that was caused, didn't I? Well we think he recovered his memories. Which is possible girls! Anyways, I want you to figure out if he did or not."

"What makes them think that he recovered his memories?"

"He tells about Amulette." Solomon answered, shortly but didn't finish his sentence knowing Cammie already understood."

"So the boy recovers his memories and then the enemy's group go right up to him and asks everything that he knows and so that includes about the school." Cameron sighs but nonetheless goes back out the door and stops right outside of it.

"Amulette, follow me."

"Why?"

Cameron turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you or do you not want to ace this class?"

Amulette nods slowly, still confused.

"Well, We need all the information possible and need to get ready for the mission." Cameron then looks at Amulette, intently before deciding. "And I'm going to choose your clothing."

Amulette in that moment, glared at Cameron and shrieked out. "I am not wearing your clothes plus I do not need help getting dressed!"

Cameron shook her head. "First, I am not lending you any of my clothes and Second, Your choice of clothes are too sparkly." She sighed. "Look,, You have the talent of a pavement artist but you aren't even half way of the half way. So you'll need help with everything possible to get better. The first step is how you dress and look."

Amulette snorted. "And what would you know about it?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Amulette, have you forgotten who I am?"

Amulette raised an eyebrow. "You are my mother's actual daughter that was lost while participating in a mission with her husband."

Cameron ran a hand to her hair and said coldly while looking away. "I am the CIA's legendary Chameleon. I graduated a long time ago and participated in mission's with my deceased father and my mother. I did assassination missions also and I was not lost. I was hidden by choice of the CIA, do to the fact that I had no memories of who I was other than my first name."

"Why call you a Chameleon?" Amulette's voice was lower and a blush was slowly creaking up her neck.

"Because she is the best pavement artist in the world other than her father." Solomon intersected in the conversation.

"So Amulette follow me and I will teach you whatever you need to learn." Cameron turned around once again but Amulette made no move to follow.

"I was already taught by mother. I don't need to be taught by you!"

This time, Cameron didn't turn around. "My mother does not know anything about hiding as a pavement artist." She slowly turned her head to look at Amulette over her shoulder. "She only knows what every agent knows. Unlike me, My father taught me everything he knew and I discovered things by myself. The first one was the clothing. You must never look out of place. Neither too ugly or too pretty." Then Cameron smiled blankly at her. "

"Are you coming now?" She asked, waaaaay to sweetly. Amulette did not answer her question but just slowly walked towards her.

They both headed towards Rachel's office. Cammie knocked and waited patiently for Rachel's usual "come in", when she did hear it, They both walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Okay, This should only take one hour. If anything happens under that one hour, then I want you, both, to inform Solomon through the ear piece." Rachel paused and continued when she received two nods. "Here is the information of the little mission and Cameron, I want you to keep Amulette protected and hidden. Amulette, you better listen to everything Cameron tells you. She will save your life plus she knows a whole lot more about pavement artist then me….after all she is one herself."

With that they both headed out after Cameron instructed Amulette on what she was going to wear.

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hope you like the chapter and please review! :P Plus, I think this chapter is waaay longer than the rest..coz well it said it was 5 pages loong! :D Please enjoy. Haha.. **


	16. Chapter 13: Something goes wrong

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Yo! Sorry for the long wait...and for the shortness.. But Anyways, My excuse is that school began...Which equals to my after school loooong ass naps. So yeah..Plus the heat makes me not want to write...But anyways, I don't own any of Ally Carter's books. And um...Sorry for any grammar error until now and yes I mean for the past chapters as well. Um... If you find something you don't like, all you have to do is review and tell me...Oh! You don't have to review for something bad! :D I would love a good loong paragraph review. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Something goes wrong._**

"I can't believe you made me wear this!" Amulet exclaimed while I sighed.

"Deal with it. We have other things to do." I had already parked close to the carnival place, where our target was suppose to be. I smiled in my head. _"Well, at least they are going to be lots of people. It'd be easier for the idiot next to me to blend in….I hope." _

Getting out the car, I grabbed my wallet and the car keys. Amulet wasn't even in the process of getting out of the car.

"Get out." I told her while closing the door. I was about to walk away from the car when I noticed that she STILL hasn't gotten out of the car. So I yanked the door, where she was, open.

"I said get out." I stated, emotionless.

"I know what you said."

"Then?"

Amulet crossed her arms in front of her shoulder and turned her head the other way. "I am not listening to you and I will not be seen in these clothes."

I sighed and leaned against the door. "You have to listen to whatever I say and you aren't suppose to be seen."

She turned to glare at me. "Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm your leader in this so called mission and so I am to baby-sit you."

"Who made you leader?" She frowned and asked, stubbornly.

"I am with more experience, therefore I am the leader. Now get out of the car and hurry up, unlike you, I have things to do." I growled and stepped out of the way for she can stand.

Finally she got out of the car.

"So what now?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh so you listen to me now?"

She glared at me while I turned around and headed towards inside the carnival. "First, we find Jimmy."

"Josh."

"Pardon?" I halted.

"His name is Josh not Jimmy. " She sighed and kept walking in front of me. "You sound so much like Zach."

I frowned. _"I do?" _I asked myself. Shrugging, I followed her into the crowd, where we both disappeared. Well in your eyes, she disappeared and I was never there.

I walked along with the people in the crowd, making sure to blend in as much as possible while still making sure Amulet was close to me. But the minute, I looked away to look for Josh, she disappeared.

"Amulet, where are you?" I asked through the ear piece. I waited 3 loong minutes but she didn't answer. Me, obviously, getting worried. I hurried along the crowd and ducked into an alley. That's where I saw something…well someone unexpected.

"Cammie, where's Amulet?" The person asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "I've been asking myself that. She hasn't answered her ear piece."

I heard him curse incorrectly under his breath. "This isn't good."

"Why are you here…Zach?" I stepped backwards, making sure the darkness of the alley covered me completely.

"I'll explain later." He walked forwards as if to leave the alley. "Let's go find Amulet first."

I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. "Explain now. I am sure that if she was trained as well as I was by the time I was in her grade, then she can take care of herself."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "She's your sister, you should care more."

By then I knew that my face had went completely blank.

"You are wrong. She is not my sister. She is my mother's adoptive daughter and that is all she is." My voice was cold. "Now explain, why are you here Zach? And how did you know we were suppose to be here?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't really explain so good right now. But we really need to find Amulet. The OCC is on the move."

My breath hitched. "The OCC?" I frowned. "What do they want with Amulet?"

Zach looked away from me and didn't answer.

".?" I repeated.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I don't know…and that is what I am afraid of."

I stepped forward as realization came to me. "Amulet keeps disappearing and skipping classes."

Zach's head snapped to my side. "Are you accusing Amulet of being part of the OCC?"

"I am not accusing. I'm just suspicious." I sighed and grabbed his forearm. "Let's look for the brat. If we don't find her in about an hour then we must report this."

"But…"

"No buts, Zach. This is my responsibility. And so I am to report this…."

"You really don't care if she dies." He stated bluntly, slightly glaring at me.

I looked forward and let go of his forearm. Looking at him with the corner of my eye, I said.

"I don't."

* * *

"Why?" He asked, softly, catching my wrist.

I softened my eyes. "Because she replaced me."

"That isn't a reason for anything." Zach frowned.

"For me it is…." I sighed. "She replaced me…as in…My grandparents forgot me. My mother stopped looking for me…and well….I do not like being replaced for…..that THING you call a girl."

"Thing?"

"Have you really seen her?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and putting his arm around my shoulder, we began the search for the thing…I mean, Amulet.

* * *

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Heyaz! I hoped you liked this chapter. ;) Please review and keep reading! xD Hehe...I found out how you write Amulet. :P**


	17. Chapter 14: Realization

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school..and I always take my nap after it...So yeah... :P Well Anyways, I added a bit of suspense or something like that. I hope you like it and that I have added some of the request...I think... Well anyways. I'll probably be writing on Fridays when there's no homework. :P I mean, I'm studying about APES! My history teacher was like, "And now we must study about where we came from. Open page 16." Me: *Opening page 16.* Page 16: FIRST HUMANS. Below. LUCY! FEMALE SKELETON APE! Me: Oh Hellz No. I ain't no ape." My friend: *Lmao-ing." xD**

**By the way: Sorry if I have any grammar errors or if I repeat anything. :P  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Realization.**

After hours of looking for Amulet, we finally gave up….well Zach did. I gave up 20 min. after we started. Anyways, right now, we were in the headmistress's office, who was my mother. She was, of course, glaring at us.

"Please repeat that again, Cameron Anne Morgan." She glared at me, but I, however, did not flinch or wince, instead I sighed.

"This will be the last time, I repeat myself." I paused, narrowing my eyes. "Amulet has disappeared along the mission when I glanced away from her, of course, only to look for my target. We, Zach and I, searched for her but had no succeed. Zach believes that the OCC has captured Amulet but I do disagree. I think that perhaps she IS part of the group." I saw that she was about to protest but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Let me finish."

She closed her mouth, when I made sure that she was done then I continued.

"Anyways as I was saying… I believe that she is part of the group, but it is not a mere assumption. I do have my reasons. I will report everything I know and said to you to the CIA, seeing as this had concerns with them as well." I saw my mother tense. "They are the ones looking for the CIA, not us."

"What are your reasons? I may find a way to explain them and reason with you." Rachel demanded but her eyes were begging me.

"Alright. I will ask you a few questions."

She nodded.

"Why does Amulet skip so many classes without you knowing?' I leaned against the door. By the way, Zach was in the lunchroom eating and waiting with Solomon.

"Amulet does not skip classes without me knowing. I actually do know…but when I ask her about it she says that she…well…she really doesn't say anything." Rachel sighed.

"Do you know where she goes?"

"One of the secret passage ways…I'm guessing. We never find her when she disappears like that."

"Don't you think that she sneaks out of the school to meet the leader of the group? She may as well be the one that tells them everything that happens here. Since after all, I am assuming that you tell everything to her." My eyes grew colder by the minute. Right now, I wasn't her daughter. I was a CIA agent and an interrogator.

"Yes but I don't tell her anything crucial. I just answer her questions."

"You do know that there's a passage way in your office, right?"

Rachel nodded but frowned. "But that hasn't been used in years and how do you know that?"

"I memorized every each of the school…and how do you know that it hasn't been used? As far as you know, she has been trained as a spy. I mean, all this time and no one has had a suspicion of her."

This time, she went silent.

"Rachel…Not everyone is whom they seem." I sighed and looked down before uncrossing my arms and stuffing them in my pocket. "I would tell you more but by now you should have realized that you're daughter is in fact a suspect…and has reliable information against her. This will mean that the next time you see her…She will be taken to custody." I turned around but was stopped when I heard her whisper.

"Why did you call her my daughter and not your sister?" Rachel asked.

I didn't turn around when I said this. "Because, Rachel… She is not my sister…and it seems that you are no longer my mother." With that I walked away but skipped a step when I suddenly heard a cry. Knowing it was my mother, it did hurt me, but it had to be done.

I walked inside the cafeteria and Zach stood up, fast walking towards me while Solomon just looked up from the newspaper.

"What happened?" Zach asked. I only glanced at him while walking towards Solomon.

"You should have already gone towards your school, Mr. Goode." I sighed, ranking my hair back.

"Mr. Goode? And I will not go back to the school until she is found."

I suddenly stopped and looked at him with blank cold eyes, which were there from the beginning, "Do you love her, Mr. Goode?"

He didn't speak though but then again, I wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Solomon, I'm going to write the report of this and send it to the CIA." I said, finally reaching Solomon, who had already recovered from his shock.

"What will you report to them?"

"That we believe that the OCC has captured Amulet. But that I am also suspecting her of being a member of it. She does have liable information against her person."

Solomon's eyes harden. "What did Rachel say about this matter?"

"She had no say about it. I have questioned her and she had no way to explain them."

Solomon didn't reply to me but stood up and turned away from me. He's shoulders were shaking. "Why do you suspect your sister and leave your mother so miserable?"

I knew that my patience was running thin by everyone saying that she was my sister.

"I will not answer that Solomon. Now, if You excuse me. I have a report to write." And with that said I brushed passed Zach, who was looking down towards the floor, I couldn't see his face to know his reaction towards my question, but right now, it didn't matter to me. Walking out of the cafeteria, I headed towards my room to write the report.

**Zach P.O.V: **

I saw her walk through the cafeteria's door. I stood up and walked quickly towards her.

"What happened?" I asked but she only glanced at me and headed towards Solomon.

"You should have already gone towards your school, Mr. Goode."

I frowned. "Mr. Goode? And I will not return back towards my school until she is found."

Suddenly, Cameron stopped walking, turning around she looked coldly at me before asking, "Do you love her, Mr. Goode?"

My breath hitched and I couldn't speak. _"Do I love Amulet? Why would she ask that? But I can't even answer it. Do I love her? No…She's too skinny, her voice is squeaky and…and she has something evil about her….But then… Why am I so obsessed with finding her?" I_ didn't finish my thinking because I felt Cameron brush shoulder with shoulder with me. I figured, she was going to say something else to me but she didn't. She ignored me and headed outside the cafeteria. After a few minutes, I heard Solomon say out loud.

"Damn, Zach…You really fucked up this time." He chuckled. (Pardon, my French… I had to write it. (: )

I sighed and slouched. "Yes…I know."

"Well…?"

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Do you love her?"

"Her being Amulet? No… I think….no….I know… I love Cameron Anne Morgan."

Solomon nodded. "Good. All you need is the right time to tell her that."

He got up and walked towards the door. "Preferably when she isn't about to murder you in the spot."

_

* * *

_

**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan: I hoped you liked this chapter. I will update soon too. :P I would appreciate big large paragraphs for reviews! Hehe...but a small review is loved as well. xP**

**_ YEEEEEEY!**


	18. I'm Back! Small review for Chapters :

**Hey Hey~~ I'm back~ Sorry I haven't updated or anything. I just well..to be sincere. I've been really lazy like always and got bored of writing for a while. But then I saw all the reviews and got extremely happy so I will try to continue this story, despite the fact that it is a little bit confusing. So I'm going to resume it and try to answer every question that there is. (: If I miss something then please do tell me. I will make sure to add it. Before anything, I do not own the series. D:**

* * *

Cameron Morgan, also known as The Chameleon, was in a mission with her parents. She was a professional spy by the age of 10, due to the fact that her parents had trained her since she was merely 5 years old; or around that age. During the mission, something happened. Cameron lost her memory and her father died. The CIA decided to keep her in hiding and renamed her as Cameron Becker. They left her in a orphanage. She was adopted and her older brother, whose name is Mike, was her CIA guardian. He made sure that nothing happened to her while she was in hiding.

One day, she was kidnapped from her school's parking lot by her suppose godfather, Solomon. He told her that she was a spy that had been lost in a mission long ago. A mission in where her parents had died. She didn't believe her but Solomon had made a deal with her. That if she could escape his grasps that she will know if he was telling the truth or not. She escaped and heading towards her house. In the front of her house, she found out that a boy named Zach was a spy as well. He was the one that she met in a mall. She confronted her parents and then left the house towards the Gallagher School for girls. Zach went back to his own school, Blackthorn.

Solomon then explained to her that her mother was alive and then she appeared. Her mother made a deal with her. Cameron was going to stay as Solomon's apprentince and research what happened that horrible day in the mission. Cameron, later, finds out that her mother had adopted a girl.

In Cameron's first mission with Amulette, she finds out that Amulette had a 'thing' with Zach. Then on the second mission, Amulette disappears. Zach suspects that she was kidnapped by the OCC while Cameron suspects that she was indeed part of the OCC. Cameron questions Zach wether he loved Amulette or not. (:

* * *

-Sorry for Grammar mistakes-

- If I missed anything please tell me. BTW I will appreacite it if you gave me more idea. ^^ I will try to update a very long chapter to make up for all the lost time.

Thank You For Reading,

Kuro-chan.


	19. Re-Write? Poll Vote

**I'M SORRY! I'm just a really lazy person .-. But thank you for all the reviews and I've been thinking of this story because of them. I haven't read the last two books so this is purely just random ideas. I was to re-write this again.. .-. I think. With better grammar and try to make chapters that make sense. Since you all know, Cameron has been 'remembering' things since the beginning xD I mean seriously? Lol So that's one thing I want to fix. The other was the badass one. I remember I got a review saying that I make Cameron seem badass all the time. So I'm going to try and portrait her powerful but have moments of weakness. What do you say? I already have the first chapter re-writing completely, but I'm not sure if I should wait until I have all of the story re-written or at least up until the 5th chapter before I upload them. What do you say? Please P.M or review whatever or vote in my profile. If you have any ideas, then please tell me. They are all welcome. I only remember somethings and not all. .-. If someone wants to do a collaboration with me, it's welcomed too. Coz, God knows how lazy I am in writing chapters. xD **

**Again I'm reaaally sorry. .-. If you guys don't want to me to re-do this, then you'll have until next friday to vote. .-. Imma do the poll now, so tootles~**

-Kurohyo-Chan OUT ! ~ 


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo' I almost forgot to post this. I decided to re write this beautiful story into something with GRAMMAR xD And a better plot. Look it up! I already have the first chapter and then second chapter is on it's way. I renamed it to 'New Life'. Because it makes more sense...and shorter too :33 **

**P.S The chapters are longer~**

**Love, Kurohyo-chan 3**


End file.
